


Can I Steal Your Heart?

by pyninja



Series: Can I Steal Your Heart? [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Officer!Kyungsoo, ceo!baekhyun, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyninja/pseuds/pyninja
Summary: “Again?” Kyungsoo stared at Baekhyun in disbelief. “It’s you again?”In which Baekhyun keeps appearing for petty crime to see Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo wants him to stop.





	Can I Steal Your Heart?

**Author's Note:**

> This is what came of procrastinating...
> 
> also idk what this title is

“Again?” Kyungsoo stared at Baekhyun in disbelief. “It’s you again?”

“Hey!” Baekhyun beamed at Kyungsoo. “Long time no see!” He lifted his wrists up and jangled the handcuffs. “How long do I have to keep these on?”

“Forever,” Minseok said as he looked Baekhyun up and down, unamused. Turning to Kyungsoo, he handed him the reports and got up from his chair. “Since he seems to enjoy your company rather than mine, I think you’d do better filing this report.”

Before Kyungsoo could protest, Minseok patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

“So,” Baekhyun said loudly, shaking Kyungsoo out of his daze. “Shall we get started?”

~

“He’s been here three times in the last month. It’s all for petty crime.” Kyungsoo slammed his palm down on the table in the break room. Sehun and Jongin cowered a little as they nodded along.

“And that one time for stealing puppies,” Kyungsoo added as an afterthought.

“It takes at least an hour just to fill the damn thing out. He refuses to cooperate!” Kyungsoo looked down at his hoobaes. “The next time he comes in, I’m hiding.”

Before Sehun or Jongin could answer, Kyungsoo stormed out of the room and back to where Baekhyun was sitting.

Kyungsoo held up the keys to Baekhyun’s cuffs, but when Baekhyun held his hands out expectantly, Kyungsoo pocketed them. “I’ll uncuff you under one condition.”

Baekhyun smiled and Kyungsoo held in the urge to throttle him. “Sure, what is it?”

“Stop getting into trouble.” Baekhyun’s smile didn’t waver as Kyungsoo stared at him with a stone cold gaze.

“Of course, detective. Anything for you.” His smile turned into something more like a smirk. “But I can’t help the fact that I’m so clumsy.”

“Well make sure you don’t accidentally trip out of another store with three puppies in your arms.” Kyungsoo pulled his keys back out and unlocked Baekhyun very reluctantly.

Rubbing his wrists, Baekhyun laughed. “Ah, I can’t promise that.”

Kyungsoo glared at Baekhyun and, none too gently, showed him the way out. “I better not see you here again, Byun.”

Baekhyun just winked and walked away, shoving his hands in his pockets.

~

“Kyungsoo, we need you over at the parking garage downtown,” Minseok said waving him over.

Eyeing him suspiciously, Kyungsoo got up. “Why?”

“There’s been an accident.” Minseok met Kyungsoo’s gaze with an even stare.

“May I ask who’s in the accident?” Kyungsoo had a bad feeling about this.

“No, you may not. Just go down there.”

When Kyungsoo made no move to leave, Minseok raised an eyebrow. “Get going, detective.”

Grabbing his badge and car keys, Kyungsoo sighed and left, knowing that he wouldn’t win an argument against his superior.

When he got there, there was no familiar head of pink hair and he sagged with relief. Walking over much more confidently, he held up a badge to one of the officers already on scene. It didn’t look like a bad accident, the car wasn’t even damaged. There were just two disgruntled people arguing in the middle of the lot.

“No, you walked out in front of my car, so you should pay! Look at that scratch!” The woman pointed at a minuscule scratch on the surface of her bright red convertible.

“Well, you should be looking where you’re going! Ped xing, bitch,” a familiar voice said back angrily.

Kyungsoo’s body kept him moving forward, but his brain was telling him to leave. He finally saw the two people more clearly. One was a middle-aged woman dressed to the nines waving a phone around. He noticed her long blue nails and winced. It’d definitely hurt to get scratched by those. The second person was, of course, Baekhyun, although this time he was sporting fiery red hair.

“Excuse me? What did you just say?”

Before the woman could continue, Baekhyun interjected. “And what about my scratch?” He pointed to his arm where a long angry looking line went from his elbow to his wrist. “Are you going to compensate me for this? Do you know how precious my skin is?” He scoffed. “No, never mind, you’d definitely know.”

The woman’s hands went up to her face to cover her wrinkles. “Why! You-”

Kyungsoo stepped in before things could escalate any more.

“Please, ma’am, calm down.”

The other three officers looked at Kyungsoo like he was the Second Coming. From what he could see, she was pretty influential. There were several security guards, and at least five policemen standing around them.

She whipped her head around livid, but her expression changed immediately when she saw Kyungsoo.

“Thank god someone useful is here.” She threw a look towards the officers and security guards standing around. “You’re the detective they sent, right?”

Before Kyungsoo could answer, she continued, “This young man stepped out into the middle of the road as I was pulling out and he gave me a scratch.” She turned to glare at Baekhyun, but Baekhyun was too busy looking at Kyungsoo in pleased surprise.

“I understand. We’re going to have to check the security cameras.” Kyungsoo signaled one of the security officers to show him the way, but the woman suddenly grabbed onto his arm.

“I asked you here because I thought you could solve this whole problem without checking security footage.” Kyungsoo gently pried off her fingers and ignored the feeling of her nails digging into his skin.

“Have you ever heard of procedure?” Baekhyun yelled as he finally focused in on the situation.

“I’m afraid he’s right.” Kyungsoo suppressed the urge to sigh again as he saw Baekhyun’s smug smile out of the corner of his eye. “We have to follow procedure.”

“What?” she screeched. Kyungsoo was beginning to understand why there were so many officers there. And why a small crowd of employees and mall-goers was beginning to form.

Kyungsoo walked towards the officer he signaled earlier, trying to speed up his pace so that she wouldn’t stop him. Pointless, of course.

“No! Do you know who I am?” She pointed a finger at Baekhyun. “I will not let a boy like him, make me pay for the damages he did to my car!”

Kyungsoo was half jogging at this point as the woman continued to speed walk behind him.

“Can we speed up a bit?” Kyungsoo said out of the corner of his mouth to the man leading him.

“Yes, sir,” he said in a relieved voice.

They reached the security room and Kyungsoo shut the door before the woman could come banging.

“Who was that?” he asked out of breath.

“A CEO’s wife… He owns one of the stores in this mall.” The guard pulled up the footage and went back about half an hour. “I saw it happen, sir. She pulled out without checking.” He pointed to the scene as it happened.

Baekhyun walked behind the familiar red convertible when it pulled out quickly. Luckily, Baekhyun was fast, and he jumped out of the way before he could really get hit, but the car still grazed his side. The car screeched to a halt and the woman came out still on her phone, talking for another fifteen seconds or so before finally hanging up. She walked over to the side of her car, and when she found the scratch, began yelling at Baekhyun. As he bowed in apology, the woman grabbed his arm and suddenly he was recoiling in what appeared to be pain. A security guard appeared. Then another. And then another, but Baekhyun refused to be removed and began yelling back.

They watched for a few more minutes, and Kyungsoo finally got a good handle on the situation.

“So she didn’t want us to see the footage? Is that it?”

“Yes, sir. The man back there was threatening to press charges and she didn’t seem to happy about that.”

Kyungsoo nodded and got up. “Alright, let’s go before they cause a bigger commotion.”

The woman wasn’t there when they left the room, but she was back to arguing with Baekhyun when they got back.

“I don’t care what you say, you still scratched my car. I’ll pay for your hospital fees if you pay for my paint job!” The woman’s nails were clicking against the back of her phone as she held it tightly in her hands.

“I don’t care about my hospital fees, I care about my rights as a human being. You were the one who didn’t check when you were pulling out!” Between the two of them, Kyungsoo was pretty sure Baekhyun wouldn’t be the first to back down.

“We’re going to have to ask the both of you to come down to the station if you can’t resolve this right now,” Kyungsoo said as he and Baekhyun made eye contact.

“Fine by me.” Baekhyun still looked a bit upset, but this time there was a lilt to his voice as he continued to look back at Kyungsoo.

“No! I’m not going to the police station,” she said in disgust. “I thought you were supposed to be a detective.”

That was it. “Time’s up. To the police station we go.” Kyungsoo signaled two of the guards and let them lead her into the vehicle.

“You,” Kyungsoo pointed at Baekhyun. “You’re coming with me.”

When they got into the car, Kyungsoo didn’t start the engine. Instead, he looked straight ahead as he addressed Baekhyun. “I thought you were going to avoid this.”

“I really didn’t mean to. This time.” Baekhyun was sitting on one knee to face Kyungsoo. “I was going to let it go, then she scratched me.”

There was a pause before Kyungsoo finally decided to start the car. He pulled out of the garage and didn’t say anything for a while.

“I believe you.” Kyungsoo didn’t say anything else for the rest of the ride, but Baekhyun was grinning all the way to the police station.

~

“You brought both of them here for this?” Minseok said staring at the scene in front of them in shock.

Kyungsoo shrugged his shoulders. “There was a physical assault.” He slipped his fingers around Baekhyun’s wrist and held it up to Minseok, showing him the long scratch.

Baekhyun looked from Kyungsoo to his finger and shrugged his shoulders, copying Kyungsoo.

“I-” Minseok groaned and went to talk to the woman.

“You’re still holding my wrist,” Baekhyun said when Kyungsoo put his hand down still lightly gripping Baekhyun’s slim wrist.

“Sorry.” Kyungsoo quickly let go, his red ears as the only indicator that he did something embarrassing.

“No, it’s okay. You can keep holding it if you want to.” Baekhyun held up his arm smiling.

Kyungsoo immediately lost the blush and glared at Baekhyun. “Are you going to settle this with her or not?”

“I will if my medical fees are covered, I don’t have to pay her stupid car’s fees, and I get an apology. For all of this.” Baekhyun gestured to his arm and his hip, then to her.

“Okay, I’ll tell her.”

“Wait!” Baekhyun tugged Kyungsoo back by his belt. “Actually, I change one of my conditions.”

Kyungsoo turned around expectantly as Baekhyun said, “I want you to treat my arm.”

Before Kyungsoo could shut him down, Baekhyun spoke up. “Or we could just wait here forever with no settlements.” He gave another infuriating smile, and Kyungsoo noticed and promptly ignored how much more attractive Baekhyun seemed with his red hair.

“Fine.”

~

Baekhyun really knew how to break someone. The woman had given up in a matter of minutes, apologizing and letting it go. She probably didn’t want a scandal with her respectable position in jeopardy.

Kyungsoo mulled over these thoughts as he gently cleaned Baekhyun’s wound. As pissed as he seemed, he treated Baekhyun’s arm like it might break at any moment.

Baekhyun hissed a little when Kyungsoo dabbed a little too hard on the cut. Kyungsoo looked up unimpressed as he continued.

On the other side of the door, Kyungsoo could hear Jongin and Minseok talking about him. He gritted his teeth as he continued to dab. He didn’t need another thing for Minseok to tease him about.

“This is kind of deep,” Kyungsoo said wincing as he took a closer look at Baekhyun’s arm.

“The lady has scary nails.” Baekhyun bent down to take a closer look as well. “Those were weapons. Definitely weapons.”

Kyungsoo turned to look at Baekhyun’s expression, not realizing how close they were, and found them mere inches away from each other. He nearly fell out of his chair as he jerked away.

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun sounded genuinely worried, but he could hear Minseok and Jongin snickering behind the door.

“I’m fine.” Kyungsoo got up and slammed the door to the break room shut.

“Shouldn’t you keep the door open? They might think that we’re up to something.” Baekhyun raised his eyebrows grinning.

“Whatever, it’s too late now.” Kyungsoo went back to bandaging up Baekhyun’s arm. “What were you doing at the mall anyway?”

“Hm?” Baekhyun looked a bit uncomfortable as he looked down at Kyungsoo’s hands on his arm. “I just… work at one of the stores there.”

Kyungsoo didn’t notice Baekhyun’s odd tone as he finished bandaging up his arm carefully. “Okay, all done.”

He smiled as he looked up at Baekhyun. When he realized what he was doing, Kyungsoo immediately schooled his expression into one of disinterest.

“Thanks.” Baekhyun smiled again as he tested the flexibility of the bandages.

“No problem.” Kyungsoo put his hands in his pockets as he watched Baekhyun flex his fingers. “Well, please stop appearing here.” He looked up to meet Baekhyun’s eyes. “Seriously.”

Baekhyun stared at him for a long moment with a conflicted look. “Okay, fine. Not on purpose anymore.” He smirked. “Unless there are puppies again.”

Kyungsoo shook his head and opened the door for Baekhyun. “Not even if there are puppies.”

~

“This is our last chance guys. After this, he’s not going to resurface for at least five years. Let’s get this done,” Minseok said to the seven sweaty guys piled in the back of the car.

Everyone nodded and made their way out. There was only an hour left before the infamous heist master, nicknamed Chen, made off with his last house. It was a rich, old man’s city apartment. There were six bars of pure gold in his safe.

Kyungsoo shook his head. He either would’ve locked it up in a bank vault, or never told anyone in the first place. The old man had painted the target on his own back.

As one of their more experienced detectives, Kyungsoo didn’t pair up with anyone and walked to his post by himself. He found the familiar streetlight he was assigned to and stopped underneath it letting Minseok know over text.

After checking out the surrounding area and securing the location of the possible escape route, Kyungsoo put on his bluetooth headset and connected with everyone else.

“Okay, we have another fifteen minutes, but stay on guard.” A series of affirmations was heard and Kyungsoo leaned against the brick wall.

He stayed like that for a few minutes, before he heard someone whistling as they walked past him. He looked up at the same moment someone went “Oh!”

He looked up to see a shock of red hair and immediately stood straight up.

“What are you doing here?” They asked at the same time.

Kyungsoo stared at Baekhyun, waiting for him to answer first.

“I live here.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. This was a neighborhood for extremely wealthy people.

“You live… here?”

“Yeah, I live here.” He gave a cute smile, that Kyungsoo once again ignored. “Your turn! What are you doing here?”

“I’m on a job.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened. “Are you undercover?”

“Kind of.” Kyungsoo didn’t want to give away too much.

Baekhyun nodded thoughtfully when suddenly they heard a group of office workers talking and walking towards them.

Before Kyungsoo could process what was happening, Baekhyun pushed him up against a wall and kissed him. Quickly shoving him off, Kyungsoo managed to sputter out, “What the hell was that?”

“You said you were undercover! I was helping,” Baekhyun said brightly, and Kyungsoo couldn't tell if he was joking or not. He peeked over his shoulder and saw that the office workers were walking across the street, not even reaching their corner.

“Damn, I always wanted to do something like that.” Baekhyun pouted a little. “And they didn’t even come our way.”

Kyungsoo stared at Baekhyun in disbelief. “Are you serious? I don’t need help, thanks. Please don’t do that again.”

“You know, you keep asking me not to do things very politely.” Baekhyun laughed a little and licked his lips. “Did you have Chinese before you came here? Tastes good.”

Kyungsoo clenched his fists and went back to staring at the escape route, looking very unamused.

“Did you? Can you taste the chocolate I just finished?”

Not answering, Kyungsoo purposely turned away from Baekhyun and glared at the house.

“Mr. Detective? Detective, sir?” Baekhyun waved a hand in front of Kyungsoo’s face, and Kyungsoo resisted the urge to swat it away. “What case are you working on right now?”

“Please don’t interfere with a police investigation.”

Baekhyun tutted at Kyungsoo’s barely contained glare. “There you go again asking about things I can’t do.”

Kyungsoo was just about to turn around and either yell at Baekhyun or maybe kiss him to shut up when suddenly he spotted a man come running in their direction.

“I have him!” Kyungsoo said turning on his headset again. He went chasing after the man, but he heard Baekhyun calling after him.

“Whoa, we were having an enlightening conversation! Why are you leaving?”

Kyungsoo gritted his teeth and ran faster as Baekhyun continued to pester him from behind.

“Should I just meet you at the police station again?”

Kyungsoo was slowly starting to lose the man when suddenly, a flash of red hair went past him and the man collapsed underneath a tangle of limbs.

“Can I get an award for this?” Baekhyun asked as he sat on top of the now unconscious heist master. “Because I think this deserves an award.”

Kyungsoo rushed over and cuffed the man, but when he was done, he gave Baekhyun a long scrutinizing stare.

“What?” Baekhyun asked. He was still smiling, but seeing as he just stole Kyungsoo’s moment of glory, he was wondering if he was going to kill him or not.

“I’m trying to figure out if you deserve another kiss or a punch to the face,” Kyungsoo said with a completely straight face.

“Well, I think that a kiss would be appropriate for this situation,” Baekhyun said nodding very seriously.

“Both, I think. But I won’t do either.” Kyungsoo went back to hauling the unconscious man into a sitting position. He pulled off the mask and stared at a rather unremarkable looking man. “Well, I guess we caught him.”

Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand and pulled him down into a sitting position as they both looked at Chen for a second.

“I really think I deserve a kiss,” Baekhyun grinned, but instead of catching him by surprise, he leaned in slowly. Closer and clos- “Ow!”

Kyungsoo panicked and poked him between the eyes, before quickly standing up and brushing his pants off. He went back to patting down the man and looking over at Baekhyun who was rubbing his forehead in pain.

Just then, Minseok came running came over to help Kyungsoo search the man. When they were done, Jongin spoke up from the side.

“Sir, I think I just witnessed a fatality.”

“What?” Minseok said as he and Kyungsoo looked up in alarm unaware that he was there.

“Sunbaenim just got his heart stolen from him.” Jongin began cracking up as he pointed to Kyungsoo.

“What is he talking about?” Minseok said looking to Kyungsoo in confusion.

“Nothing.” Kyungsoo avoided looking over at Baekhyun who was standing next to Jongin as the younger draped his long limbs over Baekhyun trying to keep himself up as he continued laughing. “First chase must be getting to him.”

“Okay…” Minseok said, then tapped Kyungsoo gesturing to him to help him carry the man to their car.

“He got his heart stolen, ahahahahaha,” Jongin repeated to himself. Baekhyun looked over at another police officer for help as Jongin continued to crack himself up. When Baekhyun noticed the two of them were leaving, he spoke up.

“Is there any punishment for a police officer assaulting a civilian?” Baekhyun called after Minseok.

Kyungsoo attempted to keep his superior going, but Minseok stopped, turning around.

“Yes, what happened?”

Before Baekhyun could speak up, Kyungsoo interjected quickly. “What about a civilian for assaulting a police officer?”

The two of them had a stare down as Minseok looked between the two of them, his expression torn between distress and amusement.

“Yes, there are consequences for that as well.” Minseok turned to Kyungsoo. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“No, sir. That was just hypothetical,” Kyungsoo said as he continued to shoot daggers at Baekhyun.

“Right,” Minseok said. “Hypothetical… Let’s go, Detective Do. We just caught the man we’ve been looking for for over a year. Let everyone else celebrate and then you can deal with your…”

At that moment, Chen spoke up. “Your very hot problem. Can we get going? Because this really isn’t comfortable.”

Kyungsoo and Minseok startled before continuing to drag the man. “No, I think we’ll go a little slower,” Minseok said with a sarcastic smile.

~

“I would like some compensation for this.” Baekhyun pointed to the slightly red mark on his forehead. “I need this face. This face makes me money.”

“What are you? A model?” Kyungsoo scoffed.

“No, I’m a businessman, and I charm people into deals. I can’t charm them very well with this on my face, now can I?” His smirk betrayed his annoyed voice.

“What kind of compensation do you want?” Kyungsoo said exasperatedly.

“A date,” Baekhyun said grinning.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo said immediately.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Fine then, no.” Kyungsoo went back to his paperwork.

“No, you said yes! I’m holding you to that. You owe me a date!” Baekhyun jumped up. From across the room, Jongin, Sehun, and Jongdae, Chen’s real name, jumped up as well.

“AY!” Jongin said, high fiving the criminal and his friend. “I told you the Baeksoo ship was real.”

Kyungsoo sighed, cringing at the name.

“Baeksoo?” Baekhyun’s smirk reappeared. “Is that our ship name?”

Kyungsoo didn’t answer as he continued filling out his reports.

~

“Are you going on another date with him, hyung?” Jongin asked in amazement, as Kyungsoo began packing things up on time for once.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kyungsoo said as he pushed past Sehun and Jongin who were peering over his desk on either side.

“You know, the station’s been a bit quiet for the past month or so,” Minseok said as Kyungsoo passed him. “Have any idea where Byun’s been?”

“No,” Kyungsoo answered brusquely as he put on his blazer.

“He brought a blazer,” Sehun said to Jongin rather loudly. “I thought he couldn’t dress.”

Kyungsoo shot the two of them a glare, but at that moment he got a call.

“Hello?”

He could hear Jongin whispering to Sehun, “It has to be that, hyung.”

“Hey, babe, are you coming?” Baekhyun said to him over the phone.

“Yeah, I’m just…” Kyungsoo looked over at Sehun and Jongin who were now poking Minseok and exchanging furtive glances in Kyungsoo’s direction. “…running late.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to pick you up?” Minseok was now raising an eyebrow as he watched Kyungsoo talk.

“Yes, I’m sure. Don’t come. I’ll walk.”

“Haha, okay,” Baekhyun said, but Kyungsoo could hear a but coming. “But I’m kind of here already.”

“Wha-!” Kyungsoo shut up when he saw Sehun and Jongin get up and walk towards the window.

“Oh my god, hyung, your boyfriend is loaded.” They were practically drooling over Baekhyun’s car.

“Sorry, I got off early today and I thought I would surprise you.” Baekhyun laughed and Kyungsoo could imagine his apologetic, but amused grin already.

“It’s fine, just don’t wave back. Please.” He made his way out ignoring the maknaes excited chattering.

“Too late.”

Kyungsoo groaned and walked even faster, opening the car door, getting in, and slamming the door shut.

“Hey, Soo.” Baekhyun put a hand on his knee as Kyungsoo put his head on the dashboard. “You didn’t think you would be able to hide it from them, did you?”

Kyungsoo looked up at him defeatedly. “Yeah, I know, but I tried anyway.”

Laughing, Baekhyun leaned over and kissed him.

When they pulled away, he could practically hear Jongin and Sehun cackling from inside the station.

“Agh, let’s just go before they come chasing after your car,” Kyungsoo said sighing, but there was a smile on his face.

~

“You owe us each twenty,” Sehun said as he and Jongin sidled up to Minseok.

“Sir,” he added after seeing Minseok’s disgruntled expression.

“Are you sure they kissed because Kyungsoo-” Jongin held up his phone.

“Yes, sir. We are.” Jongin and Sehun held out their hands expectantly.

Forking out the money, Minseok sighed. “I didn't know Byun could work that fast.”

“By the way do you think Kyungsoo hyung knows that Baekhyun is a CEO?” Jongin asked.

“Pfffft, no, he never would’ve started dating him if he did,” Sehun said as he held the twenty dollar bill up to his nose and sniffed it. “It feels good to be rich.”

Minseok rolled his eyes and pushed the two back to their seats. “Kyungsoo may have the rest of the night off, but you two don’t. Get back to work.”

“Okay, but is anyone going to tell him that his boy toy is loaded? Like really loaded?” Sehun asked over the partition to Jongin.

“Get. To. Work.”

Sehun faced his computer in fear. “Yessir!”


End file.
